


Happy Endings

by angelnewt



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnewt/pseuds/angelnewt
Summary: A James Norrington/Reader drabble that is an AU if James survived. It's basically little moments before him and reader are married and after.





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon on tumblr. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done.

James Norrington was sure he would never love again after Elizabeth Swann broke his heart, but then he met you. It was shortly after Lord Cutler Beckett had lost to the pirates when your old friend Theodore Groves introduced you to James Norrington. You and James met frequently at dinner parties and it was obvious to anyone who knew you that you both had fallen for each other completely.  
One day as you were heading through town back to your home, James saw you and called to you. “Miss L/N” You turned around on hearing your name and you saw James walking up to you. You smiled at him “Hello Admiral Norrington, is there anything I can do for you?” You asked. James took a breath. “Yes, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance at the Gardiners this Friday.” He asked. “Thank you James, I’d love to” You said with a warm smile. James smiled and nodded. Then he got lost in the moment and you grinned very big “Well I better be getting home” You said. “May I walk you?” He offered. “Yes, Thank you” You said gratefully. 

That Friday you wore your best ball gown to the Gardiners. James escorted you there and you walked in arm in arm. Many of the guests smiled as you walked in. You and James danced the evening away. On one particularly slow dance, you found yourself getting lost in James’ sea blue eyes. What you did not know is he was just as taken with you. He pulled you closer and leaned in as if to kiss you but the music stopped before he could. 

A few weeks after the dance James took you to a beautiful spot on the island “James, it’s so lovely here” You spoke softly. James smiled. “Yes but it’s not as lovely as you” He flirted. You blushed and looked down shyly. James looked out to sea and tried to gather courage for what he needed to say. “There’s a reason I asked you to join me here today,” He said. You looked up at him questioningly. “Oh” you said nervously. “Yes, I, uh” He stammered then took a breath; you placed your hand on his arm to comfort him. He smiled appreciatively. “I love you Y/N, would you be my wife,” He proposed. You smiled and felt tears fill your eyes. “Yes, yes James I love you” You beamed. James took your hand and kissed it. 

A few months later  
James was sitting in his office going over paperwork. You walked in and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek then rested your head against his. “How much longer are you going to be” You asked. James chuckled. “Not much longer my dear. Why don’t you go on to bed” He stated. “You know I can’t sleep without you by my side” You spoke then moved to lean against his desk to where you could face him. James smirked up at you and you bushed under his gaze. He took your hand in his then he got up and slowly leaned in to you, looking deep into your eyes. His lips gently met yours and he kissed you slowly. You melted into him and he held you in his arms. All he could think about was how right it felt to hold you in his arms. It was as if he was destined to hold you, to protect you, to love you. A few moments passed then he pulled back. “Go on up to bed, I’ll be there shortly” He said. You nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek then returned to your bedroom. 

A year later  
You were sitting in a chair by the window waiting for James to return from the fort. He came home carrying a box. “What do you have there?” You asked. “Look and see” James said with a bright smile. You opened the box to find a gorgeous dress. “Oh James, it’s perfect! Thank you” You said happily. The dress was soft and light. “I’m glad you like it” James said. You leaned into give him a soft kiss on the lips. “I thought you might wear it to the Thompson’s annual ball in a few months,” He said. Your eyes widened in shock. “Oh dear” You exclaimed. “What’s the matter?” He asked. “It may not fit” You answered. James furrowed his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t it-“he stopped short as the realization dawned on him. “You’re pregnant,” He asked. “Yes” You replied.You grinned real big and he kissed you passionately. “I love you,” He breathed as he looked into your eyes. “I love you too,” You said. He kissed your cheek then he knelt down and kissed your stomach. “I love you little one,” He whispered. You smiled down at him. You were so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking requests


End file.
